NIck Jr Commercial Break November 11, 1997
Part 1 *Nick Jr. Next ID (9:00a Little Bear, 9:30a Blue's Clues) *Jim Henson Muppet Babies Promo *Blue's Clues Promo *Mcdonald's Happy Meal Hotwheel and Barbie 1997 Commercial *Burger King Kids Club Anastasia Toys Commercial *Allegra's Window Promo *The Wubbulous World Of Dr. Seuss Promo *Gullah Gullah Island Promo *Rupert Promo *Nick Jr ID - Game Board *Nick Jr Face Tries To Be Serious *Maurice Sendak's Little Bear, Vol. 3 Emily's Birthday / The Great Race / Circus for Tutu Part 2 *Nick Jr Face Acounces Songs From The Busy World Of Richard Scary *Play It Safe Pool Song *Nick Jr Face Has A Song About My Name *Nick Jr. Next ID (9:30 Blue's Clues, 10:00 The Busy World Of Richard Scarry) *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas 1997 VHS Commercial *Nick Jr. Play to Learn Promo *Mcdonald's Happy Meal Barbie and Hotwheels Commercial (2x) *The Busy World Of Richard Scary Promo *Blue's Clues Promo *Nick Jr ID - Swan *Up Next Your Fifth chance to catch this weeks Blue's Clues *Nick Jr Face Drink For His Cup *Blue's Clues, Season 1 Episode The Trying Game Part 3 *Nick Jr Face Acounces Songs From The Wubbulous World Of Dr. Seuss *Song From The Wubbulous World Of Dr. Seuss King Of Fish *Nick Jr Face The Rooster *Nick Jr. Next ID (10:00a Boohbah, 10:30a Tweety bird) *The Wubbulous World Of Dr. Seuss Promo Ask The Cat *Little Bear Promo *Rupert Promo *Nick Jr ID - Cats *Nick Jr Face Makes Cow Sounds version *Boohbah, Season 3 Squeaky Socks Part 4 *Boohbah Credits *Nick Jr Face Count Backwards For Muppet Time *Muppet Time Undercover Rover *Nick Jr Face Looks At A Butterfly *Nick Jr. Next ID (10:30a Tweety Bird 11:00a Allegra's Window) *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas 1997 VHS Commercial (2x) *Nick Jr New Winter Season Promo *Nick Jr ID - Craft Duck *Nick Jr. Face vs. The Days Of The Week (Tweety bird Version) *Tweety bird, Season 1 Tweetie pie Part 6 *Nick Jr. Face Introduce Flexy's *Nick Jr Face Laughs *Nick Jr. Next ID (11:00a Allegra's Window, 11:30a Gullah Gullah Island) *The Busy World of Richard Scary Promo *The Wubbulous World Of Dr. Seuss Promo *Blue's Clues "Mailtime" Music Video (from A Snowy Day) *Nick Jr ID - Hippo *Nick Jr Face Has A Tennis Match *Allegra’s Window, Season 1 Puppy Power to the Rescue Part 7 *Nick Jr Face Sings a Waiting Song *Strawberry Shortcake Spring for Strawberry Shortcake *Nick Jr Face The Robot *Nick Jr. Next ID (11:30a Gullah Gullah Island, 12:00p Little Bear) *Mcdonald's Happy Meal Hotwheels and Barbie Commercial (3x) *Little Bear Adventures Promo *Nick Jr ID - Cat *Nick Jr. Face's Gullah Gullah Island Vignette *Gullah Gullah Island, Season 2 The Pet Show Part 8 *Nick Jr Face Meets Philomena Fly *What's The Buzz? With Philomena Fly House Painting *Nick Jr Face Spins Around *Nick Jr. Next ID (12:00p Little Bear, 12:30p Blues Clues) *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas 1997 VHS Commercial (3x) *Rupert Promo *Blue's Clues Promo *Nick Jr ID - Crocodile *Nick Jr. Face Loves The Rain *Maurice Sendak's Little Bear, Vol. 1 Little Bear's Mermaid / Father Flying Flapjacks / Maracas Part 9 *Nick Jr Face Alphabet Song *Max and His Alphabet Adventures The Letter M *Nick Jr Face Gables *Nick Jr. Next ID (12:30p Blues Clues, 1:00p Allegra's Window) *Jim Henson Muppet Babies Promo *Blockbuster Play Pak Anastasia Commercial *Nick Jr ID - Frog *Up Next Your First chance to catch this weeks Blue's Clues *Nick Jr. Face Gets His Face Painted *Blue's Clues, Season 1 What Does Blue Need? Part 10 *Nick Jr Face Acounces For Joey's Lunch *Joey's Lunch Lunch Time Song *Nick Jr Face Looks Through A Kaleidoscope *Nick Jr. Next ID (1:00p Allegra's Window, 1:30p Rupert) *Little Bear Promo *Blue's Clues Promo *Nick Jr New Fall Season Promo *Rupert Promo *Nick Jr ID - Game Board *Nick Jr Face Looks Through A Window *Allegra's Window Small Is Beautiful Part 11 *Nick Jr Face The Frog *Jungle Boggie Playing *Nick Jr Face Tells The Opposites *Nick Jr. Next ID (1:30p Kipper) *The Wubbulous World Of Dr. Seuss Promo Ask The Cat *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas 1997 VHS Commercial (4x) *Mcdonald's Happy Meal Barbie and Hotwheels Commercial (4x) *Nick Jr Commercial Song *Nick Jr ID - Chicken *Nick Jr Face Has A Mouth Big Kipper * Kipper Opening The Mouse Part 12 Kipper Credits The Mouse *Nick Jr Face Sings his Waiting Song (2x) *Amby and Dexter Locked Door *Nick Jr Face And The Flowers That Never Stop Growing *Nickelodeon Next ID Hands Category:Nick Jr Commercial 1997 Category:Movies Spoofs